war_robots_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Classification Criteria
Introduction All robots released since game version 3.1 have been classified as medium. Because of this, the wiki has come up with a criteria (approved by the War Robots forum and Reddit as acceptable). The robots are classed depending on which of these 3 rule sets they fit in best with (fitting preferably 3 out of the four requirements in a given set). Important Note: All the robots that use this criteria to determine a class qualify as a medium robot for daily tasks (view the 'List of Robots using Criteria' section for a full list of robots using this criteria). __TOC__ Criteria The criteria below doesn't not factor in passive and active robot abilities (such as damage resistance and speed boosts). Light: *No higher than average durability (less important factor) *No higher than below average firepower (less important factor) *At least average speed (important factor) *Small frame (important factor) Medium: *No higher than above average durability (important factor) *No higher than above average speed (important factor) *At least below average firepower (less important factor) *Below average to above average frame (less important factor) Heavy: *At least above average durability (important factor) *At least average firepower (less important factor) *No higher than average speed (less important factor) *Large frame (important factor) *Note: Each robot class has important factor(s), and 2 less important factors in their criteria. Both important factors must be fulfilled in order for a robot to qualify. However, only one less important factor needs to be fulfilled. Durability, Speed, and Firepower Calculations These calculations are objective as possible; Durability and speed, were calculated by adding the maximum durability and speed values of all the robots in the game, respectively, then dividing the resulting number by how many robots there are in the game. Firepower is based on light weapons having a value of 1. Figuring out the values of the medium and heavy weapons were based on how much more powerful they are compared to their light counterparts (for example, a Gust, compared to the medium Storm and heavy Thunder). Due to the differences between counterparts being inconsistent (for example, sometimes the medium version is 25% more power than the light version, and at other times 50% more powerful, all depending on the weapon set), it is based on the average of the differences. Note: All values below are based on Level 12 (Mark II) robots. Durability *Very Low = <100,000 *Low = 125,000 *Below Average = 150,000 *Average Durability = 180,000 *Above Average = 210,000 *High = 240,000 *Very High = 270,000 *Extremely High = 350,000< Speed *Very Low: <33 kph *Low = 38 kph *Below Average = 43 kph *Average = 48 kph *Above Average = 55 kph *High = 60 kph *Very High = 64< kph Firepower *Very Low = 1.6 *Low = 3.2 *Below Average = 3.6 *Average = 4.4 *Above Average = 4.8 *High = 5.8 *Very High = 6.4 *Extremely High = 7.8< Exceptions Here are a few exceptions (robots that appear to belong to a different class): *Spectre (Medium): Although it seems to fit the light class criteria, it is considered a medium robot due to it being able to wield 4 medium weapons (way beyond the criteria for a light robot's hardpoint capabilities) *Strider (Light): It has more durability and firepower than the light class criteria, however, this robot has a very small frame and high (60 km/hr) speed, allowing it to qualify as a light robot. *Raven (Heavy): Although this robot fails to meet 3 requirements for a heavy robot, we labeled it as one due to it essentially being an upgraded Griffin (which is a heavy robot). *Bulwark (Heavy): The Bulwark has a top speed of 45km/h when fully upgraded, placing it in the medium class. However, the Bulwark meets all of the other requirements for a heavy robot, sporting 2 heavy hardpoints, more than 175k hitpoints, and a large, bulky frame. *Hellburner (Medium): Is classified as a medium because it has too much HP to be a Light, and too much speed to be a Heavy. It also has a medium sized frame. *Falcon (Medium): it can carry 3 Heavy weapons, so it should be an Heavy, but it does not have enough hp (without damage resistance), and is too fast, so it is considered medium. *Rayker (Light): It has more durability and firepower than the light class criteria, however, this robot has a very small frame and high (60 km/hr) speed, allowing it to qualify as a light robot. *Blitz (Light): It has more durability and firepower than the light class criteria, however, this robot has a very small frame and above average (55 km/hr) speed, allowing it to barely qualify as a light robot. *Invader (Heavy): This bot only has one medium and two light weapons, but it has a large frame, slow speed, and very high health, leading it to be a heavy. List of Robots Using Criteria Light Strider.png|'Strider'|link=Strider Pursuer.png|'Pursuer'|link=Pursuer Rayker.png|'Rayker'|link=Rayker Blitz.png|'Blitz'|link=Blitz Bolt.png|'Bolt'|link=Bolt Loki.png|'Loki'|link=Loki Phantom.png|'Phantom'|link=Phantom Heavy Bulgasari.png|'Bulgasari'|link=Bulgasari Inquisitor.png|'Inquisitor'|link=Inquisitor Raven.png|'Raven'|link=Raven Bulwark.png|'Bulwark'|link=Bulwark Weyland.png|'Weyland'|link=Weyland Invader.png|'Invader'|link=Invader Ao Jun.png|'Ao Jun'|link=Ao Jun Fenrir.png|'Fenrir'|link=Fenrir Behemoth.png|'Behemoth'|link=Behemoth Category:Fan Works